A Change in Millions
by GC-IC-MPD-ADHD
Summary: Theo Malfoy is as different as can be, and not just because of his hair and house.His dead mother is a phantom in his mind- no one mentions her to him; he doesnt know who she was.But when he finds her long concealed diary and a bag of memory vials, the mystery behind the young woman is revealed, along with a shocking side to his father that leaves him spell bound. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in Millions**

**Chapter 1**

He inhaled deeply and passed through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station, for the sixth time in his life.

Emerging from the other side on to Platform 9 and 3/4, Theodore Perseus Adonis Malfoy spotted the Hogwarts Express standing on the tracks, and he didn't even have to glance at the clock that hung high over his head to know that it was almost 11 am, time for the train to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The teenager distractedly swept a slender hand through his blonde hair, which was, as expected, the same shade as all Malfoys'- Platinum. He tried not to squint his eyes as he scanned the already jam-packed area as students rushed on to the train and their parents prepared to say their last good byes.

Theo was eternally glad that his family wasn't the type to see children off, despite the fact that they truly cared for one another. He had said goodbye to them at the Malfoy Manor, and then traveled to the train station via Floo powder. His grandmother, Narcissa, had given him a jar of sugar cookies, which was his favorite flavor of confectionery, and a kiss for the long journey, one which he had returned willingly. The 16-year-old had then given his younger brother, Scorpius, a swift yet affectionate hug, along with a promise that he would write weekly and update the eight year old on his ever dramatic and entertaining life as a 6th Year student. The latter's mother, whom the former informally called Astoria, had embraced him warmly and given bright wishes for the school year, adding the fact that she expected him to ace every assessment taken, a vow that he dutifully promised of keeping.

Astoria was the closest thing Theo had to a mother, and it was safe to say that he loved her very much. His own mother had passed away not long after his birth; any other details about his biological parent were kept from him, and for whatever reason, he had never pressed upon the issue. Ever since he had been a child, people had treated him differently from others his age, even his own brother. At times it was with pity, other times disgust. And so, whilst growing up, the blonde hadn't bothered asking about his real mum, for he felt that there was something disturbing about the story of his conception, one that he had heard many variations of and rumors during his first year at Hogwarts. Instead of seeming confused and disoriented, he had learned how to school his emotions into a passive state that eventually led to the rest of the students at Hogwarts to leave him alone.

But just because he had been persecuted by more than half of the population of Hogwarts didn't mean that he was completely alone.

"Hey, Theo!" The Malfoy's head whipped towards the source of the dialogue, and a wide, rare smile graced his features as he recognized the voice of his best friend.

"Teddy!" He cried out in response, making his way through the crowd towards the other teen, careful not to push any one on the way.

Upon reaching his best friend, they exchanged a unique handshake they made up during their first year, but one that they hadn't had the stomach of abandoning. "Where were you?" The boy with the mess of turquoise hair inquired, slapping his friend on the back. "The train's about to leave!"

Choosing to ignore the trivial question mostly because his companion needed no answer from him, Theo merely rolled his then-silver gray eyes and was unloading his cart on to the train when a small force collided into him and let out a triumphant shriek. "Theo, Theo, I finded you!"

Instantly recognizing his assaulter, the blonde let out a low chuckle as he scooped the little girl into his arms and fought the urge to spin her around. "Guess you did, didn't you?" he replied with a light smile, placing a quick kiss on her fiery red head and smoothing the strands from her small, heart-shaped face.

Lily Luna Potter let out an endearing giggle and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Theo." She pouted. "Teddy told me you were gone for the summer- you left without saying goodbye?"

Theo hung his head in apparent shame and he murmured, "I forgot, sweetheart, I'm sorry." He then lifted his head with a smile and winked. "But the fact that I got you a gift from Romania makes everything better, yeah?"

Lily's big blue eyes brightened and she forgot all about being angry at him. "Really? You got me something? What is it? Show me, show me show me!"

Theo put her down and Teddy grabbed her hand as the former rummaged through one of his bags and pulled out a long and thin package and presented it to the littlest Potter. "I want you to open it at home." he dropped on to one knee in front of Lily and whispered so that no one else could hear. "But to save you the suspense, it's a broom, one of the best ones available in Romania in your size."

Both he and Teddy covered their ears instinctively when Lily started to cheer; however, the 6-year-old's tirade of happiness was cut short by the interruption of a naturally sharp voice as a third party joined their midst. "Lily Potter- what is the meaning of this? A good girl does not leave her elder's hand in such a crowded area, let alone rush into it head first!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Andie." mumbled the young child, shuffling her feet as she realized the mistake she had committed. "It's just that, I saw that Teddy finded Theo and I wanted to say hi."

Andromeda gave a light smile as she patted her current charge's downcast head in affection. "It's fine, just try not to do so again." A moment's pause followed, and then she added, "And 'finded' is not a word. It is 'found'."

Lily perked up and thrust the package into the older woman's arms. "Look Aunt Andie!" she cried, clapping her hands together and effectively forgetting that she had been scolded mere seconds ago by the same lady, "Theo got me a gift! Isn't he the nicest?"

Andromeda's eyes left the girl and settled on the boys for the first time since she had arrived; she shook her head and exclaimed, "My, my, I must be getting old! I'm sorry Theo dear, how are you?"

Theo politely answered, "I've never been better, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda tsk tsked and waggled an finger in his direction before playfully scolding, "Theodore Malfoy, how many times have I told you to call me Aunt Andie! You are as much a grandson to me as is Teddy!"

Deftly ignoring Teddy, who was hiding a smile, Theo replied, "I'm sorry, Aunt Andie, I forgot."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at his over-used excuse and proceeded to inquire after his family, particularly her younger sister Narcissa and her husband, the infamous Lucius Malfoy, all of which Theo answered with a casual air, knowing better than to complain about his grandfather's still-icy behavior.

During the elders and their discussion, they had forgotten the young Potter in their midst until she exclaimed loudly that she was present as well. As a result, she was the center of attention until the whistle signaling the train's departure sounded shrilly, after which both teens had to hastily pile in their luggage and jump in, calling out goodbyes to the old woman standing on the platform with the young red-haired child in her arms; promises of studying and writing leaving the train and echoing in it's wake, reminding all who had come to see the children off that it was time to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: AOA and hi everyone :)**

**The idea for this story has been in my mind for a year now, and I want to finally start writing it. But you should know that not everything is planned out and I'll be working it out as we go along... also, this is gonna be a really tough academic year for me, and I might not be able to update on a regular basis. I wish I could though. :P**

**Anyway, the first few chapters are going to be introductory for the third gen cast and Theo's relationship with all of them, so the actual story will start later on, probably at the end of this chapter IA. **

**Ps I'm really sorry about this, but I've changed their original ages a bit. Instead of being 12 and 10 respectively, Dominique and Molly Weasley are both 13. Please review since this is the first time I've actually started a full fledged story here; constructive and friendly criticism appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliated works.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You ready for a whole new school year, Percy-boy?"

Theo refrained from rolling his eyes at Teddy Lupin's use of the pet name he had given his friend during their second year and instead raised a blonde eyebrow in answer. "Sure am, Lupin." Smiling devilishly, he added, "But I think you should be prepared for the screaming fan girls who will without a doubt rip you apart the moment you step on to the school grounds."

Before another word could be said, both boys heard a third voice calling to them from the crowd of students who were leaving the Hogwarts Express and loitering around the Hogsmeade Station, trying to locate their respective belongings. "Teddy! Teddy, wait!"

Teddy's aqua hair changed into a shade resembling burnt caramel and he let out a loud groan. His best friend merely smirked in amusement. "Think of the devil, and here she comes."

Victoire Weasley was the eldest of all the Weasley children; the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, which explained where she received her too-good looks from. Unlike most of her cousins, Victoire didn't possess red hair; instead, the 4th Year student had inherited her part-Veela mother's silvery blonde hair that was not very different from Theo's, except for the fact that whilst the latter's existed in soft curls, the former's tresses were straight and fell down to her waist when open. While she was the only Weasley with blonde hair, she was also the only one of her siblings to inherit the famous Weasley freckles, much to her chargin. Her unique ancestry resulted in a strange type of beauty that seemed almost inhuman in nature; she could allure and trap every male on campus. That was, every male except Theo and Teddy.

It was obvious to the whole of Hogwarts that the part-Veela teenager was completely infatuated with Teddy Lupin, and that he had never returned her affections. Theo Malfoy knew that she had been trying to gain his friend's "particular" attentions ever since they had been mere children, and it surprised him how she could still continue to pursue her sweetheart despite the number of times she had been rejected (albeit gently). To his metamorphamagus friend, Victoire was merely another sister, as were all Weasley girls for him. To the blonde 6th Year, she was the bane of his existence.

They argued every time they chanced to meet, which was, considering their social circles and mutual acquaintances, surprisingly more often than not. Her continuous fawning, which had fortunately toned down ever since her first year at school, bothered him and her vain attitude brought out the infamous Malfoy side in his nature. To Teddy, it was all a game and he usually played referee between the two whenever they argued; hot headed and immature on one side, cool, collected and taunting on the other. And so, hearing her calling for them to wait annoyed him and he let out a sigh in exasperation, which turned into a grin of relief upon seeing Hagrid intercept their pursuer and engage her in a hushed discussion that clearly distracted her and both teenage boys witnessed her retreat into the train to complete whatever errand the groundkeeper had given her.

"C'mon, heartthrob," Theo grinned and pulled a suddenly younger-seeming Teddy out of the station and out into the cool night breeze towards the self-operating carriages that stood in a line, one leaving after the other for Hogwarts. The boys waved towards their various friends as they jumped into a random carriage that was mostly empty; upon regarding their company, Theo's features broke into a grin.

Dominique Weasley sat perched on one of the two benches inside and waved enthusiastically at the two elder teens as they seated themselves opposite to her. "Hi Teddy, Theo! Didn't see you two on the train."

Teddy answered for the both of them. "One of us was in the prefects' carriage," He looked pointedly at his friend. "And the other was hanging out with Bertie Finnigan and Dragon Boot, trying to have the time of his life just to irritate his best friend for ditching him." The 3rd Year laughed and started to tease Teddy about how the position of prefect had been his the year before.

Dominique Weasley, or as she was affectionately called by those who knew her, Dom, was Victoire's younger sister, and unlike the blonde who had an animosity with the 6th Year prefect, Theo and Dom were astonishingly very good friends.

Whereas the older sister was blonde and freckled, the younger one possessed light auburn hair that was the same shade as her Aunt Ginny's and there were no marks on her skin. The red hair was in waves towards the wilder side and they finished just above her elbows. She was as easygoing as her sister was uptight, and had a particular love for playing pranks and making mischief that had no doubt been inherited by the Prewett genes that ran in the family. Theo was only half-listening to the playful banter; his attention was caught by the young girl sitting next to Dom; glasses carelessly pushed up her nose and face buried in Hogwarts, a History.

Molly Weasley was named after her grandmother and was very much like her father in nature, which was the reason why many of her acquaintances teased her insistently. But to Theo, she was, along with Lily and Dom, the sister he never had. Which was exactly why he leaned forward and snatched the heavy book out of the 3rd Year's hands and refused to give it back to her when she insisted.

"Wocher, Molly?" Theo knew that being cheeky was his best friend's nature, not his own, but with such a serious character around, he usually forgot to be collected and haughty.

As expected, the younger teen's eyes betrayed the frustration she was experiencing; however, her countenance remained cool and aloof as she quietly demanded, "Theo, please give me back my book."

"Why?" Was the question that automatically left his mouth as he passed the book to Teddy, who was now listening in, along with Dom.

"Because," she countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aunt Hermione gave it to me for doing well in last year's finals."

"But why don't you read something more interesting? Like one of those sappy romance novels I stole from Dom's bag last year?" Theo schooled his face into a completely serious mask so that he wouldn't laugh, and Dom, with her cheeks flaming as red as her hair, gasped.

"That was YOU?"

Coming to his own defense, Theo retorted with a grin he couldn't fight off, "Hey, Teddy helped!"

"You-"

But before either one of the two could interject, the Malfoy turned to Molly and resumed the conversation going on before his confession. "So yeah, tell me why."

"Because," He could see that Molly was clearly exasperated. "Those books have no substance. I wouldn't be caught dead reading them."

Knowing that Theo was just going to defend Dom's reading preferences to annoy both the girls, Teddy jumped in. "Molly, you can have your book back if you tell us about ONE interesting thing you did in the summer."

Theo glared at him for ruining his fun and Dom snorted aloud at the seemingly ridiculous question.

Molly remained quiet for some time and thought over the question. Then, she looked up at them and shared, "Well.. I did a serious analysis on the effects of various potions that I also made this summer. I tried out potions from different books and researched them as well. It was a very enlightening experience."

Although Theo wasn't surprised by the level of intelligence exhibited by the 13-year-old, he was amazed to find how mature and advanced her approach was to the already diverse subject. But, also knowing that it didn't meet the requirement of the question, he cried, "Not good enough!"

Hearing Dom and Teddy agree, Molly's face fell for a moment, and then her features brightened. Using an index finger to push the glasses back up her nose, she spoke. "I made Amortentia and Wolfsbane Potions as well."

Almost instinctively, Theo felt Teddy stiffen at his side. If there was a word they never spoke around each other, it was 'wolf'. The blonde 16-year-old knew that Teddy's father had been a werewolf, but he had luckily not inherited the usually repetitive trait. In a matter of seconds, the metamorphamagus relaxed, and his hair went from a sick green back to regular aqua, and he smiled. "Yeah? And?"

Theo was slightly surprised to see her smile wider. "AND," she emphasized the word to irritate Teddy, "I have a few vials of the former right here in this hand bag." She patted the small purse in her lap with a smirk. "I'm going to give you three a vial each. You don't have to drink it, but it's a love potion, in case you didn't know, and whatever scent you smell coming out of it, that's what attracts you the most."

The intelligent Third Year student opened her bag, pulled out three vials with the same liquid inside and presented them to her companions. Teddy frowned at the casual handling of such a strong potion, Dom laughed and slipped her's into her cloak pocket for safe-keeping, and Theo examined the clarity of the potion as well as he could. He knew that Amortentia was a very powerful potion and its misuse could result in drastic consequences, but the amount was too little to cause excessive damage, and besides, it was something that would keep the year interesting.

Teddy broke the contemplative silence by addressing the triumphant Molly. "Say, what does your Amortentia potion smell of?"

"Fresh parchment." Was the prompt answer he got.

Dom leaned forward and stage-whispered, "Fresh parchment? Know anyone who MIGHT smell like that?"

Theo tapped his chin as if in deep thought and came up with a suggestion. "How about that Albert Goldstein kid in your year?"

"Stop it!" The answer was clear by Molly's reddening cheeks and she pulled the beret that had been resting on her ginger head down over her eyes.

Understanding her predicament, Theo turned to his best friend who was still gazing at his own vial and smirked, "I know who Teddy's smells like." He then proceeded to blow air kisses towards the bothered metamorphamagus and added in a high, airy voice, "Oh Teddy I love you! I want to be with you forever! Kiss me my frog prince!"

Dom laughed at the accurate imitation of her sister and clapped at her friend's performance. Teddy growled in annoyance.

"Can I have my book back now?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! I'm sorry for all the dialogue but I can't help it! It's the best way to show their characters... And they might be confusing now but that's because they're supposed to be like real people, you know, with different shades to their personalities. I apologize for any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AOA so this chapter is finally going to get us somewhere! I've basicaly set the foundation for both Theo and Draco's stories, and there's one chapter left before the latter's starts. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall looked the same as it always had, but Theo felt as if something was different; upon reflecting, the blonde teen realized that the next year would be his last, and so was determined to make his 6th Year count. "C'mon, Theo!" Theo knew that Teddy was probably itching to call his best friend 'Percy-boy' in public, but it was in the latter's best interests that he didn't. Besides, not many people knew his second name and so wouldn't understand the joke in the pet name anyway. His fingers involuntarily pushed his softly-curled hair back from his forehead as he followed his now red headed friend to their respective house table.

On the way, he passed the Slytherin table; Theo Malfoy held his head high as always and didn't spare them even a glance, although he knew that they were probably jeering at him silently, at the anomaly that he was. Despite the fact that the 'serpent' house's reputation was bettering, their shifting away from the Dark Arts did nothing to improve their temperament towards other houses, especially their all-rivals, the Gryffindors. It didn't help that Theo was the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into the 'Lion' house, either. He didn't know why the Sorting Hat had placed him in Gryffindor; the enchanted inanimate object had reassured him that he would know when the time was right. To the 6th Year student, the advice sounded horribly cliché, but there was nothing he could have done about it.

In the very beginning, he had always wanted to be in Slytherin. His father had been one, as had his father before him. Astoria had also been part of the green-and-silver house, along with her parents and sister. His Aunt Andromeda had been one too. Everyone he knew and loved had been a Slytherin, and so he wanted to be one too. But the sorting only served to disappoint him, as he was put into the house exact opposite to the one that had run in his family in all generations preceding his. However, after reading the apparent disgust and disbelieve on the Slytherins' faces, Theo had decided that he was better off in Gryffindor.

There, he had met many people who later turned out to be amazing people and steadfast friends; he met Teddy, who had before then been a distant relation only. He knew his grandfather didn't approve of his grandson's house, but because of Astoria and Draco's constant reassurances, he had truly started to relax and thus fit in.

He couldn't't be more happier.

Reaching the ever-noisy Gryffindor table, Theo flopped down onto one of the two long benches in a manner that was more graceful than clumsy. On one side sat Teddy, and on the other, Dragon. Dragon Boot was extremely witty and intelligent, but for some reason or the other, the Sorting Hat had chosen to place him in Gryffindor— not that anyone was complaining.

"Wotcher Theo!" The blue-eyed teenager greeted his friend, slapping him on the back in welcome. "Where were you?"

Theo grinned tentatively— he had never been comfortable betraying his emotions in open public. "Trying not to start a duel, that's what."

Dragon followed his friend's subtle glance towards the Slytherin table and shrugged. "Man, they're just jealous that we got the best potion maker instead of them."

Theo kept his expression neutral as he answered in the most deadpan voice he could manage. "Best potion maker— that's it? Wow, thanks."

His companion let out a bark of his contagious laughter and was about to answer when silence interrupted as the headmistress stood up to address the entire student body. Professor Minerva McGonnagal seemed to not have changed in all the years she had been at Hogwarts, or was Theo told by many of his elders who had come and gone in the last twenty years or so. The sorting was uneventful as always; a new song from the beloved Sorting Hat which was in dire need of repair, and welcoming new Gryffindors into the already chaotic group.

After supper, as a 6th Year prefect, Theo Malfoy assisted his 5th Year colleagues in ushering the 1st Years to the Gryffindor area. He was making his late night rounds when he came across a figure in the shadows. Instinctively, his Karate training came into effect and within a moment he had the culprit pushed up against the wall. "Theo! Let—go—of—me!"

Upon recognizing his victim, the blonde immediately let her go and was glad that there was so little light so that she wasn't able to see his expression of embarrassment. "Ilsa, hi. I'm sorry, I thought…" Knowing better than to confide in the 4th Year his suspicions of the Slytherin 6th Years, he changed the subject. "Say, what were you doing following me any way?"

It was dark, yet Theo could tell she was blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry Theo. Daddy told me he wanted to see you, but I didn't want to get caught out after hours on the first day back and I forgot to get a permission slip from him…"

Theo smiled and reassured her that he wouldn't punish her this time, but that she was to get back to North Tower post-haste. She agreed and left him in hurriedly as he went on to her father's office on the other side of the building.

Ilsa Alice Longbottom was the older child of the famous Neville Longbottom, who was also the best Herbology professor Hogwarts had seen in a very long time. Isla was a quiet and sensible girl who was at the same time confident and outspoken. Theo had never met someone like her before, and he didn't feel at ease around her, mostly because of the strange emotions that punched him in the gut every time he looked at her. She was an acquaintance closer than others, except with one major flaw that Theo could never seem to go across.

Ilsa Longbottom was best friends with Victoire Weasley.

Try as he might, the Malfoy could just not understand how two people so different could share such a strong relationship. Giving up for what seemed like the thousandth time, Theo sighed and stepped into Neville's officer where he had just arrived.

Professor Longbottom had a presence that was formidable, but at the same time reassuring and relaxing. The teen found it inspiring. That moment, the head of Gryffindor house was sitting in front of his desk with his hands folded and placed on the table; a serious and slightly melancholy expression playing on his features. Theo was immediately filled with a dark sense of foreboding.

"Good evening, Professor."

There was clearly a question in the greeting; Theo's confusion was more than obvious. Neville managed a tight smile as he answered, "Welcome Theo, please, have a seat."

And so, the blonde 6th Year settled himself on one of the comfy chairs that stood in front of the desk and waited to be addressed.

"I trust your summer break went well?"

Thrown by the sudden question, it took Theo a beat to collect his thoughts and answer. "Oh, yes. I taught Scorpius how to fly, went to Romania for an internship at the Dragon reserves and basically went through this year's books so as to get good grades without studying too hard."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you had fun."

Professor Longbottom was very well known for his kind and soft nature, but try as he might, Theo could not make anything out of the special treatment he was receiving.

"I apologize if this sounds rude, but, sir, why have you called me here?"

As if immediately understanding his student's concerns, Neville was swift in reassuring, "Oh, you aren't in trouble, don't worry. I just had to ask something of you…"

"Yes, sir?"

After waiting a beat, Neville Longbottom continued. "You see, Ilsa was just in here, and we were discussing her weakness in Potions. As you know, next year, she will be giving her O. , and we all want her to do well. Since you DID get all Os and also are our best potion maker, could you please tutor her? For a month or two only, if you want. Ilsa's a quick learner, and she wants to do her best."

Tutor Ilsa, the one girl he had confusions regarding? It seemed like a horrid idea, but not being one to disappoint, Theo found himself agreeing to the idea. Maybe, he reflected, going out the door, he wanted to spend some time with her. However, before the blonde could contemplate the possibility any further, he was stopped by the voice of his professor, calling him back.

"Anything else, sir?" Upon hearing Theo's polite inquiry, Neville responded in a weird way. Instead of saying anything, he groaned and buried his head in his hands, letting out a quiet groan. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Turning to the student who was waiting for him to reply, the Herbology teacher had a new inquiry. "Theo, how much do you know about your biological mother?"

And just like that, the 6th Year stiffened, and Neville noticed the boy's skin pale. A pregnant pause filled the suddenly tense atmosphere, after which the former finally responded. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how she has anything to do with school or tutoring Ilsa."

Ignoring the jab of the younger male's sharp words that were laced with a warning, Professor Longbottom patiently continued. "Please answer the question, son."

"Fine. You want to know what I think? What I've heard?" Waiting a beat, Theo continued, no longer caring about courtesy or controlling his emotions. "That she left me for a better life, a different circumstance. That she refused to own me and just dumped me on my father. That she wasn't pureblooded and so wasn't good enough to join in my father's family and social circle. That I'm a— a—" Try as he might, the distraught teenager could not get the words out of his throat. "A _bastard_." Finally, the dreaded phrase left his lips in a whisper that was heavy with suppressed anguish that was tearing into his heart.

Neville shook his head ruefully. "Theo, son," he began, not wanting to further shock the boy, but at the same time knowing that he had to come clean with his secret. "Your mother wasn't like that."

"Oh yeah? And how can you say so?"

Ignoring the sting in the teen's word, the professor pushed ahead. "Because I knew her."

The information took a moment to settle into Theo's already scattered mind. "You… what?"

"Her name was Adele Arielle Cabret, and she loved you."

* * *

**A/N: We're taking this slowly. I'll add a few more chapters, but if I don't get any feedback, I guess I'll just have to dump the whole idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All was silent by the time Theo made it back to his dorm in the Gryffindor Tower; the travel of the day had truly exhausted everyone and prevented them from staying up past midnight for whatever reason, but despite the fact that he was just as tired as any of his already asleep house members, the Malfoy knew that he could not drift off into oblivion.

He quietly entered the room he shared with Teddy, Dragon and Bertie and made his way to his bed, drawing the curtains hanging on all four sides close so that he could enjoy uninterrupted privacy, a tactic that wasn't necessary; his best friend's low snores from his right assured him that no one would be able to bother him any way.

The blonde Gryffindor settled himself carelessly on the bed and shifted his gaze to the large window that was on his left, thinking about what the Herbology Professor had confided in him.

_"Her name was Adele Arielle Cabret, and she loved you."_

_"What?" Theo hadn't been able to grasp what had been said and just stood in the doorway of the teacher's office , gaping at it's inhabitant with an expression bordering on incredulous._

Now that he had taken enough time to think about it, the teen realized that his mother had been French, a discovery that had taken him by complete surprise.

_Properly judging his countenance, Neville had continued. "I knew her. Basically, we all did, more or less." Waiting a beat, he added, "She doesn't deserve the blame of leaving you, nor for all the other rumors that people spread about her. But you see, those rumors were exactly what protected all three of you at the time. Today it doesn't matter, but Adele's reputation is so tainted that we can't change it now. I'm terribly sorry about what you had to endure because of us."_

_Theo had many, many questions, but the one that managed to make it out of his mouth was, "Three of us?"_

_"Your mother, Draco and you." Professor Longbottom had clarified with an apologetic shrug._

_"But… why did people go to such an extent to protect us? From what? And why?"_

_Instead of answering the motherless child's questions, the adult continued as if he hadn't heard the inquiries. "I remember meeting her like it was yesterday. It had been purely accidental— I had caused us both to fall down a flight of stairs." He smiled as if seeing the disaster with his eyes instead of his mind. "And when she'd come asking for that one favor…"_

_His voice had trailed of as he looked at the still-absorbing Theo, as if finally making up his mind._

Theo glanced away from the inky night and instead sifted through the small satchel he had brought back with him from Professor Longbottom's office. With all the care of an artifact collector, Theo Malfoy pulled out a thick journal.

The image of an intricately designed tree without any leaves adorned the hard cover of the book, which was bound by a fancy string of the same color scheme; the pages were yellowed with age. A delicate pen was attached to the spine and upon seeing the stationery, Theo raised an eyebrow.

It was not a quill of any kind, upon closer inspection, the Malfoy found it to be a Muggle ballpoint pen. He felt an uneasiness shift inside of him and he placed the book on the bed.

_Professor Longbottom had sighed and motioned for his once-student to close the door, after which, the former swished his wand, and they were locked in. "Muffliato." He murmured and turned to stride towards the fireplace._

_The 6__th__ Year could only look on as the teacher fixed his gaze on the wall just above the picture-covered mantle. A calculated wave of his wand was followed by a series of clicks that came from with in the ancient structure and a pocket extracted itself from the wall, landing in front of the boy on the main desk that was already messy with paperwork. _

_"Theodore Malfoy." His head of curls had instinctively snapped up at the professor's use of his standard full name. Neville walked towards him, stopping on the opposite side of the desk, keeping all his attention focused on the confused teen who stared back at him. _

_"What I'm about to give you, I shouldn't just yet. Your mother had specifically requested that I hand it over when you came of age and graduated Hogwarts, but I think you have proved that you are more than ready to understand and accept what she has left you."_

The apprehension Theo had felt at hearing those words found him yet again; he fought to keep the uncertainty and anxiety at bay as he also removed from the satchel a smaller bag, upon opening which a series of delicate vials tumbled soundlessly on to the comforter. On each was a date; realizing that all were in chronological order, a kind of silly comfort overcame Theo— at least he didn't have to sort them first.

_After his mysterious monologue, Neville Longbottom had removed from the pocket an innocent looking bag. It was adorned with the Slytherin colors, but on each side, the boy found stripes of red and gold as well. Knowing well that the animosity between both houses had been at its peak during the 2__nd__ Great War, the teenager was more than perplexed. He had begun to pull the string of the satchel to open it; however, his Head of House stopped his actions with a wave of his hand. "I want you to explore it when you're on your own." He said by way of explanation. "I just want you to know," continued he, leaning towards his student, the trepidation in his brown eyes almost palpable, "I have never opened this bag. I have merely kept it in my custody. And I also want you to know that, no matter what you find in this satchel, your mother loved you very much, and so does you're father, no matter what he says or does."_

_Curiosity had been tearing away at Theo's insides and he had stiffly excused himself from the office to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, his head swimming with the information Neville Longbottom had just confided in him._

Theo put the vials back inside their container and once again picked up the book to inspect it more closely. It was obvious that it used to be someone's diary at one point, and the boy couldn't help but marvel at the expensive taste his mother must have had. Suddenly, it struck him that the journal had been her's once; she had held it, written in it her thoughts and dreams— he had never felt so close to someone in his life. He realized that she had always been painted the antagonist in his story, by his grandfather and those of many of his class fellows. Even his father had never bothered to clarify him on the particular topic. But after listening to Neville's explanation, Theo was ready to give her another chance.

Taking in a deep breath, Theo Malfoy opened the book with utmost care and began to read.


End file.
